DE 10 2011 114 349 A1 has already disclosed a slide ring seal having a bellows-like spring means. In the case of the slide ring seal described above, the counterpart ring is accommodated in a supporting ring, wherein the supporting ring in turn is assigned to a shaft. The supporting ring is fixedly connected to the shaft so as to drive the counterpart ring along during a rotation of the shaft.
Against this background, there is a demand for slide ring seals, the slide rings or counterpart rings of which are particularly flexible in order to compensate vibrations without problems.